


Fist Comes Love

by HomeIsWhereThePantsArent



Series: Punchline [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Humor, M/M, Martial Arts, Mild Painplay, One Shot, Smut, Social Commentary, Some Plot, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeIsWhereThePantsArent/pseuds/HomeIsWhereThePantsArent
Summary: Nobody rages over social justice issues quite like Eren nor do they get their faces mopped across the college-town bar floors quite like him in a brawl. After a night of soul searching and cheap beer, Eren decides he ought to learn to fight if he's going to pick them.At the dojo of his choice he meets Levi who is very much so his type, but also several belts his senior and better at making connections with his fists than his words.Will they won't they? They do. They do the do.UPDATE: This oneshot is continued in the multi-chaptered works, Then Comes Damage.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Punchline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016104
Comments: 30
Kudos: 151





	Fist Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends and fiends, this is admittedly a bit long for a simple smut piece, so if you're looking that particular piece of the action, it'll come around the end. Ha...
> 
> Also, a new multi-chaptered works, Then Comes Damage, continues where this one leaves off, if ye be interested in more of these dumbdumbs.

Eren had been in more fights than the newly roosted cardinal that attacked its reflection in his car mirror every morning. Sadly, the cardinal had probably won more bouts than Eren.

Armin dragged Eren, who had paper napkins in his nostrils and beer dripping from his hair, from the college bar while Mikasa “took care of things” inside. “C’mon, Eren. Let it go.”

“Like hell, I will! Those jock-strapped fuck boys need to be taught a lesson.”

“Well, Mikasa is an excellent teacher.”

“She might be able to beat them, but they need knowledge drilled into their heads. Women’s Studies is a valid field of study! And Professor Zoe is not a stripper. But if she wanted to be, that would be FINE.”

“I know.”

Armin pulled his phone out to call an Uber. Eren watched the bar and just as most Saturday nights like these went, the silhouettes of two gorillia-esque men were trash-bag tossed out the door. The third one’s animal instincts were sharper than his friends’ as he bolted over them before Mikasa was able to waste him too. Eren felt the urge to chase after them, but Armin’s hand was preemptively hanging onto his sleeve. It would seem reason would win out over socially-just rage this time.

Mikasa came out and walked towards them, her heels clicking on the sidewalk. She had fought them in _heels_. Eren felt equal parts of amazement and frustration. How could she take on all three when Eren struggled to not get his face washed in the urinal by one hooting prick?

“Eren, you shouldn’t pick fights in public washrooms,” she said.

“He shouldn’t pick fights in general,” Armin said.

“But if you do, pick them in a place that I can go.”

Eren huffed. “Stupidity doesn’t exactly work on a schedule. It might be a public bathroom, but shit talking anyone on the basis of gender is unacceptable.”

“Did you see that HorseHead47 posted in the Rose subreddit that Potato Girlz Poutinerie now has exclusively gender-neutral bathrooms?” Armin said, the light from his phone illuminating his face as he scrolled. “Jean also said they do waffle fries now. Wanna make a pitstop?”

“I don’t want waffle fries, I want justice,” Eren said, waving his hand around with Armin’s fingers still gripping his sleeve. “Trans folk are two times more likely to think about or attempt suicide than other queer folk, and we’re already at risk.”

“How about we compromise by you getting peacefully into the Uber and not upsetting a driver who likely has no work benefits or protection from irate clients?”

“Fine, but we’re tipping him well.”

***

They did end up getting waffle fries, which were almost as good as justice, but still not enough to make Eren an excellent fighter. The night’s tooth was long and ground deeper into its lip with each beer they downed. They lay sprawled in the living room of their shared apartment, saying a lot and accomplishing nothing. They talked of mainly lighter things, like how many times Ymir would have to propose before Historia said yes, whether Armin was truly the reason bowl cuts were now back in style, and whether Professor Pixis ate his Shreddies with moonshine.

“I may be drunk, but I say this soberly,” Eren said, tipping his beer bottle back, “alcoholism is a joke—is _not_ a joke. Pixis is a fine man.”

“I think it’s time for bed,” Armin said, sober enough to try to derail Eren’s oncoming rant. “Mikasa is already passed out.”

“I’m not,” she said, lying on the couch with her feet in the air. “I’m just waiting for the room to stop spinning.”

Eren slammed his drink down on the coffee table. “I’d do him.”

“Who?” Armin asked.

“Pixis. Not that he’s exactly my type. He’s too tall and bald. Not that that’s a bad thing, just s’not _my_ thing. But a _fine_ man.” Eren whipped around to Mikasa, knocking a couple empties over. “How come you can fight all those men?”

Armin silently got up, taking the fallen bottles with him and only slightly tripping over his own toes.

Mikasa closed her eyes and folded her hands serenely on her stomach.

“Because you lack discipline and focus. Because you don’t think before attacking. Because I chose to do judo while you did gymnastics at the community centre.” She sat up, groaning. “Closing my eyes was a bad idea. I’ve gotta get out of here.”

While Mikasa fought a losing battle with her stomach, Eren starfished on the floor, thinking maybe it wasn’t too late to to go back to that community centre.

***

It was too late to go back to that community centre because it was now a soup kitchen. No more were there people in white uniforms sparring, but good-doers fighting hunger. Eren did find a dojo that he could afford on a student’s finances. _Well, I’m a white, male student with a father who’s a doctor, so there aren’t too many things that I’d be denied_ , Eren thought as he lined up for his first class.

The gi was something to get used to. He normally worked out in shorts and a tank, so wearing what was similar to full-length pyjamas was an adjustment. He had a greater discomfort over the fear of his belt coming undone. He had needed Mikasa’s help to tie it and, though she threatened to join his dojo, she wasn’t here now to show him how.

The sensei was a man named Erwin Smith. Even if Sensei Smith wasn’t a karate master, Eren would have actually thought twice before engaging him in a fight. He literally had to duck his head to get through the low doorframe, and where everyone else’s gi was loose, his was taut around his biceps when he crossed his arms.

While all the other white belts were in a state of awe or dread over their severe-looking sensei, Eren’s eyes kept getting pulled over to the assistant who had checked him in. He was short, lean, and with his undercut, had just the right amount of hair, in Eren’s opinion. When he had said, “Line up, newbie,” to him, Eren had felt more than just nerves stir in him. _Focus and discipline_ , Eren told himself. He was here to learn how to fight and would not be distracted.

Erwin started off by listing the rules of the dojo and what they would be doing for the class. He introduced his assistant as Levi who then led them through the process of bowing in. The basics actually weren’t that bad and his knuckles didn’t hurt as much as the others’ after punching the foam shields. Eren was used to punching much harder surfaces, like the heads of neo-nazis and bigots. For his first class of structured fighting, he thought he was doing well.

“Hey, newbie, eyes up.”

Eren did look up to see Levi’s fist snap within an inch of his face. Eren might have flinched if he wasn’t used to seeing the knuckles of irate strangers on a weekly basis. Actually, he was more confused that he wasn’t feeling pain right now. Eren looked over the fist and down into the cold eyes behind it.

Eren’s partner took one look at Levi and excused himself to go use the bathroom for the rest of the class.

“You’re sparring with me until he gets back then,” Levi said, raising his fists to guard his face.

Eren felt his knees lock up. He couldn’t tell whether he was nervous or excited. “Fine by me.”

Eren had the brilliant idea that rushing him might be a good thing to do. Levi probably wasn’t expecting a suicidal run and Eren’s arms were definitely longer. It did seem that Levi was expecting some reckless stupidity though because Eren ran into his fist gut first.

“I said eyes up,” Levi repeated. “If you look where you’re going to strike, then I’ll know too. Don’t broadcast your moves”

“Where should I look then? Just up?”

“No, you look me right in the eyes.”

He did and now not only had to spar Levi, but also a fight to not look away. Levi was broadcasting dead air and ominous static. They circled each other, neither throwing many punches and both stepping back when the other pressed forward.

Other than gymnastics, Eren had also taken figure skating at the community rink until his parents had realized his raw passion and penchant for flinging himself into things were an ill fit for bladed shoes. He was reminded now of skating across the ice, twirling and sometimes gliding backwards. Sparring was like dance, fluid and rhythmic. Fighting had never been so peaceful and really, staring into Levi’s eyes wasn’t all intimidating.

Levi let out a yell so deep he must have dragged it up from his toes. Eren tripped over his own feet and when he made to stand, tripped again over his belt. Nightmares were real and they lay in the shape of an undone belt on the floor. The entire class was watching them while half-assedly still punching towards one another.

“Ah, yes, the kiai,” Erwin said, his hands on his belt. “Sometimes all you need is a spirited yell. Good work, everyone. Line up again.”

“You don’t know how to put that back on, do you?” Levi said, pointing at his belt.

“Not even slightly,” Eren admitted.

Levi sighed. “Arms up.”

He quickly retied it, though not so quickly that Eren’s body didn’t react by flushing about the collar. Levi’s arms had literally been around him and his head would have bumped Eren’s chest if he hadn’t turned it sideways.

“Learn to tie it.” Levi gave it a taught pull to set the knot. “I won’t tie it for you again. Get in line, newbie.”

***

Mikasa was waiting at the door to their apartment. Literally, she must have been staring through the peephole waiting for him.

“So, how was it?”

“I got punched in the gut and screamed at.”

“Pretty typical day for you then?” Armin called from living room.

Eren brushed past Mikasa with his head low.

“It can be a real adjustment the first couple weeks—”

“I think I’m in love,” Eren said.

“With the guy who beat and yelled at you?” Armin asked, looking up from his laptop. “That’s a first.”

“It’s not,” said Mikasa. “And before you say that we’re mocking you, I know that kink shaming is a shame itself. So long as it’s consensual, it’s kosher.”

Eren grabbed his head and sank to his knees. “ _I_ should be ashamed. He’s just trying to teach me and I’m _objectifying_ him.”

Armin slipped his earbuds in and typed away on his laptop.

“Eren.” When he didn’t hear Mikasa over the sounds of his own emotional drama, she forced him to stand and shook him by the shoulders. “You’re allowed to think about other people. Remember when Armin thought Annie had a nice ass?”

Eren nodded. “She _does_ have a nice ass.”

“Or when you thought Professor Pixis was a fine man?”

“What? When did I say that?”

“Last weekend,” both Mikasa and Armin said. She clarified, “You were drunk.”

“Oh gods, I’m a pig.”

Mikasa shook him again. He hoped his next karate lesson would teach him how to get out of the talons of aggressive roommates.

“I wouldn’t speak for Mikasa,” Armin said, taking a bud out of his ear, “but maybe another way of phrasing it is it’s okay to appreciate and think about people. Just don’t make the other person feel uncomfortable.”

“Yes, don’t be a creep,” Mikasa said. She let go of him and laid down on the couch. “So, he must be your type.”

Eren dashed over to sit on the floor next to Armin. “He’s totally my type. He has an undercut and eyes that freeze you like Medusa.”

***

Eren attended as many lessons as he could and each time he did so, he found two things increased: the number of people who decided to drop out and the amount of one-on-one time he got with Levi. By the time of the grading, the beginner core had experienced a 90% attrition of their ranks.

The day of the grading, Levi had stood cross-armed next to him and said, “You remember the kata, right?”

“I think so. It’s block, punch, turn, right? Or is it turn, punch, block? Or is it—”

Levi grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him into the hall. He threw a punch, which Eren turned to block and when Levi raised an eyebrow, Eren threw a punch in response. Levi tugged on Eren’s belt and it fell like a wet noodle onto the floor.

“That’s not part of the kata,” Eren said, picking it off the ground.

“No, but I want to know that you know how to tie your own damn belt.”

When he did, Levi nodded. “Good. Now don’t puke, newbie. I want to see you in a colour other than white next class.”

Eren thought he might puke from excitement that Levi wanted to see him, but he swallowed down anything that would make either of them uncomfortable.

Eren did okay, which was enough to move on to the next level. When he showed up in class with his yellow belt, Levi nodded. In another two months, Eren advanced again and Levi nodded and told him “Better, newbie". In another two months, when he advanced a third time, Levi nodded, said “Good job”, and _smiled_. And in another four months, when Eren stepped into his first advanced class, Levi had nodded him over with a smirk and said, “Line up next to me, Eren.”

He hadn’t caught up to Levi yet, and at the start he hadn’t understood that Levi wasn’t already a black belt. True, he had always had a brown belt, but Eren had assumed it was because Erwin was the sensei and only the sensei could wear the black belt in class. He learned later that all students at the dojo had to help as assistants once they reached a certain level, and Eren was finally there.

Eren remembered a time when his father took him, Mikasa, and Armin hiking. His dad and Mikasa were always in front of him and Armin because Armin was the least physical and Eren was thick-headed enough to think he could carry both of their backpacks. At every plateau, Mikasa and his dad would wait and look down at them as they made the climb. He remembered looking up at one point, and seeing them trying to yell something down at him, but the wind carried away most of their words and the rustling of the trees drowned out the rest. It wasn’t until he climbed up, panting and sweating, that he was able to understand them.

“Eren,” his father had said, “you forgot your backpack at the last rest point.”

Eren dropped Armin’s backpack and looked at his feet with wide-eyed horror. Before Armin could say he would make the climb back down, Eren took off down the hill, yelling his frustration into the wind and pissing off birdwatchers in the area.

Working his way up in karate felt a bit like that memory, only he didn’t scream and confuse people into thinking there was a wounded, raging animal wandering the dojo. Now that he had climbed his way up to the place Levi had been occupying, Levi talked to him like an equal. Not only that, but he talked with him outside of class like a friend.

“In case math isn’t your strength, you should know that only a small number of people stick around for more than the first month and less than a quarter of those few stick around as long as you,” Levi said.

They were leaning against the alley wall at the side of the dojo. They did this after every class and had even grabbed iced tea from Coffee Beane or tea from Sawney’s Diner on cooler days a couple times. Levi took a long drink of water. “So don’t take it personally that I didn’t care to hear your life story before now. What’s the point in getting to know someone if you’ll only see them a couple hours for a month?”

“I hear you and see where you’re coming from, but I have to disagree. Politely. And you don’t have to agree with me.”

“I know that.”

Eren shook his water bottle and watched the bubbles rise. “I mean that, for myself, I’d be happy to get to know as many people as possible. And I wouldn’t care if we only talked for an hour and then never saw each other again. That way I can gain more perspectives even if I don’t gain more friends.”

“You were one of those kids that had a lot of friends growing up, huh?”

“About as many friends as enemies.”

Levi laughed through his nose. “Shit, you’re dramatic. So why did you decide to learn a martial art?”

Eren fidgeted with the cap of his bottle. “I thought I needed to learn how to fight better. I’d get in arguments with strangers—for reasons, not for fun—and I’d get my ass handed to me a lot.”

Eren looked at Levi to see if he was being judged or not. Levi nodded slowly. “I thought as much. You had a lot of edge when you first joined. I actually thought you were a hormonal brat teen at first, not a college kid.”

“That’s fair. I thought you were my age at first too. I didn’t know you were a couple years older.”

Levi swivelled his eyes to look at him. “Because I’m fucking short?”

“Shit, sorry. I know that’s narrow-minded of me. All heights are valid and beautiful.”

“Eren, I don’t give a shit. I just get a kick out of watching you try to speak around that bleeding heart that’s always in your mouth.”

He must have gotten a kick out of watching Eren choke on it too because he was smirking as Eren stammered. Was this Levi flirting? If so, the pot would have to have a conversation with the kettle about who got to call whom edgy.

“So, what’s your reason for learning karate then?” Eren asked.

Levi also took a moment to answer. He stared straight ahead with his arms folded. “I want to fight professionally.”

“Like in the UFC?”

“Yeah.”

Eren blinked. Levi furrowed his brows. “You think I’m joking?”

“No, I just wasn’t expecting that answer.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t…”

“Again, because I’m short? You think I’m an easy target?”

“Maybe something like that.”

“Spit it out then.”

Every instinct, both moral and self-preserving, were shouting down the telephone, telling his mouth not to open. The message didn’t quite make it in time. “Like a Napoleon complex kind of thing.”

Eren watched Levi’s left brow slowly disappear into his bangs. Levi had him in a headlock before Eren could mutter the second syllable of sorry. Levi wormed his fingers into Eren’s ribs. It hurt as much as it tickled and honestly, Eren was living for it.

Through laughter and tears, Eren got out, “I don’t know—know how to get…get out of—”

“Maybe you should have learned how to get out of a headlock before taking cheap shots at me.”

Levi let him go and for the next minute, he let out a laugh through his nose every couple seconds. “Edgy brat bastard.”

“If I offended you—”

“You apologize and I’ll start going for pressure points next. You won’t be laughing then.” Eren wasn’t too sure about that. He probably would have stopped picking fights decades ago if he wasn’t okay with taking pain.

“So, why professional fighting?”

“I don’t mind telling you, but it’ll have to be another time. I’ve got to head out.” Levi was looking at the sky, which was steelier than his own gaze. “It’s going to rain. I hate walking around in wet clothes. It’s like having a second layer of damp, floppy skin. Disgusting.”

“I’ll drive you.” Eren felt he was too eager in his offer and was bordering on uncomfortable territory, but he was also realizing that around Levi and the dojo in general, he wasn’t as self-assured. He overthought and stopped diving in head first.

“Sure, thanks.”

Eren relaxed. The territory was uncharted, but not unwelcome then.

***

When Eren keyed in Levi’s address into his phone’s maps app, he was surprised Levi walked to and from the dojo. It was over a 45 minute walk one-way. It was through some rougher streets that not even a wannabe professional fighter should traverse alone when the sun went down. On the way there, Eren pressed Levi for more answers on his goal.

“MMA means Mixed Martial Arts, right? Do you know any other ones besides karate?”

“Pretty much every fighter needs to know at least two, one of which should be floor work,” Levi said.

Eren didn’t know why, but he had expected Levi to sit like a normal human or at the very least upright. He was curled up on the seat with his feet almost beneath him and his forehead pressed against the glass. He had offered to take his shoes off, but Eren told him not to bother. His Volkwagon Atlas had seen many bar crawls with Eren tiredly stopping at McDieter’s for greasy sustenance to soak up their liquid regrets. The french fries had also soaked into the car’s carpets when inevitably spilled. Eren was DD when driving for bar nights, of course. He would sooner punch himself in the face before becoming some mindless monster behind the wheel.

Without pomp or pride, Levi said, “I got my black belt in jiu-jitsu five years back at my uncle’s dojo. I started training with Erwin just under three years ago. Another six months and I’ll have my second. Fuck.”

Levi had smacked his head off the window when Eren took his eyes off the road to stare at him with admiration. The world’s deepest and best-timed pothole appeared and bounced the car.

“Sorry, I’m not the best driver.”

“Nah, you’re fine. It’s the city. It’s not going to waste tax payers’ money on these streets. Or the people who live on them.”

“You would think they would give the most to the areas that need it the most. Instead they add just another layer of icing to an already thick slice of capitalist cake.”

Levi laughed, but kept staring out the window. The rain was starting to come down, but not enough yet to turn the wipers of the car on.

Eren asked, “Have you lived in this part of Rose your whole life?”

“Not the type of neighbourhood you’re used to, right?”

It wasn’t. “I did grow up in the burbs of Maria.”

“Believe it or not, the low-income housing of Rose is a step up for me. I grew up in The Underground. I left it, but not without a lot of debts. I’m hoping to pay some of those back with fighting.”

The Underground was the nickname for the south-side of Sina and it was the most impoverished part of the Greater Paradis region. Eren wasn’t sure what to say. Saying he’d never been to The Underground might come off as boastful. Asking Levi about it or his debt might sound ignorant and judgemental.

“Stop. We’re here.”

Eren pulled over in front of a townhouse that was probably new 30-plus years ago. Again, Levi subverted his expectations by not giving a curt thanks and hopping immediately out of the car. The only inclination to get out he showed was letting one foot slip off the seat. Eren wasn’t sure if it was the blood rushing in his ears or the rain starting to pour was making the noise he was hearing.

“Do you think…” Eren started saying without knowing how he was finishing. Levi raised his head and looked over his shoulder. “Do you think, some time, if it’s no trouble, that you could show me some jiu-jitsu, maybe?”

When Levi just gave him that static stare of his, Eren continued. “I don’t know much about it, but it sounds like knowing it makes you a more rounded fighter. Maybe, like, how to get away when you’re pinned? Or how to defend yourself when you’re knocked down?”

“Sure.” Levi blinked. “Do you have to be anywhere tonight?”

***

Levi led him through the side door. A young man, somewhere between Levi’s age and Eren’s, named Furlan called out when they entered.

“Hey Furlan. It’s just me and a dojo mate,” Levi answered.

“How did you get home so early?” Despite it being early evening, Furlan was wearing pyjamas and had bowl of Reiss’ Pieces Puffs in his hands.

“Dojo mate has a car.”

Furlan rubbed his eyes. “Does dojo mate also have a name?”

“Eren Jeager,” Eren said, offering up his hand. Furlan took it.

“We’re going to be practicing in my room for a bit. Is Isabel on nightshift too tonight?”

“Yeah, but she’ll sleep until the last possible bus.”

Levi nodded. “We’ll be quiet then. Eren, take your shoes off.”

Instead of walking past Furlan onto the main floor, Levi headed down to the basement.

“It was nice meeting you,” Eren said to Furlan.

“Likewise. Good luck.”

Eren stared as Furlan walked away, yawning. _Good luck?_

He kicked his shoes off and followed Levi down. It was more or less what he expected. Spartan in furniture and immaculately clean. There was one small window on the ground level above the bed and a workout space in the other half of the room. Levi tipped over a foam mat and kicked it flat.

“Take a couple minutes to warm up and stretch out.”

Eren did some jumping jacks while Levi threw some kicks before sinking into a wall squat and closing his eyes. Eren lied to himself that his elevated heart rate was because of the exercise. As he sank into a stretch with his forehead pressed to the mat, he tried to focus and calm down. Levi obviously used this mat often because it smelled like him. It had that mild scent of salt from sweat and unscented soap that Eren had grown used to while sparring with him. Was he breathing into heavily? Was he bordering on creepy? Probably.

“Eren, that’s enough.”

Levi was standing right in front of him. In an effort to not stare at Levi’s crotch, he made to stand up without looking up. Levi pushed him back down.

“You might as well stay on your knees since you’ll be sitting on top of me.”

“What?” Eren jerked his head up. To keep his composure, Eren focused on the one innocent thought he had: It was really odd to be looking _up_ to see Levi’s face.

“You want to learn how to get out from underneath someone, right? I’ll show you how and then you’ll have a go.”

Eren tentatively mounted Levi, placing his hands on either side of Levi’s head. and hovering his body over him. He nodded at the appropriate times and looked when Levi pointed out where he was going to be pushing or holding, but in his mind, Eren was shouting himself down. _Just fucking listen, Eren! Gods, he put my hand on his chest. Stop it! Don’t sexualize this. He’s teaching you, you pig. Shit, he’s going to do what with his hips? No, really, I missed a part. What did he—_

Levi rolled him over easily and was sitting on his abdomen while Eren was trying to process the backlog of instructions before they evaporated from his short-term memory. “Now you try.”

Eren lay like a corpse that had died with its hands in the air. He was trying not to touch Levi’s thighs, but not wanting to splay out completely. Being this close was normal for this style of fighting. Besides, this wasn’t the first time a man had sat on his chest. _DON’T SEXUALIZE THIS_. _He is your teacher and you are here to learn. You do not have a teacher fetish. Professor Pixis is a fine man. God dammit, Eren!_

Levi stared blandly down at him. “If you took this long in a real fight, your face would be mincemeat by now.”

“Sorry, I’m trying to remember the first step.”

Levi sat up back on Eren’s abdomen and thought. Did jiu-jitsu make people feel completely comfortable with using people as chairs? Eren was aware and nervous of the fact that Levi’s backside was within an inch of his groin.

“We’ll take it back a step then. I’ll teach you how to get me into guard from here instead. Roll onto a shoulder and post up on my thigh. Just pick a damn side, Eren. Last time I checked, my leg didn’t have teeth. At the same time, push back and sweep your leg under and out. Good. Now the other side.”

When Eren had snaked both his legs out from under him, Levi grabbed Eren’s legs and put them around his waist. “Lock your ankles. Tighter. Pull me forward.”

Levi was wrapped between his legs. This was another layer of awkward sexual tension on the hot mess that was Eren.

“This is called guard. It might seem odd that being on your back is a way to defend yourself, but it is. You’re controlling and limiting where my body can move…Is any of this sinking in?”

“Yeah. Yes, I think so.”

“Then repeat it back to me in your own words.”

“Basically…basically, it’s like topping from the bottom.” The only thing that travels faster than blush, is regret, and Eren was feeling both.

“Oh?” Both of Levi’s brows were raised.

“I’m sorry. I was entirely inappropriate,” Eren stammered. “And I want you to know I’m taking this seriously, I swear. I’m not fucking around, I’m just…just fucking stupid.”

“Y’know...” Levi surveyed him with his typical indifference. “I’ve never had a problem with fucking stupid. Fucking the intelligent, that usually takes a bit more effort. You have to get them out of their minds and into their bodies.”

Eren thought when Levi leaned over him and pinned his hands that this was another technique. He began to think that it wasn’t when Levi hovered his lips over his own.

“Well, newbie, we doing this?”

“Doing…?”

Levi kissed him. Eren was now certain they were no longer doing jiu-jitsu. Levi leaned on him while Eren’s legs were locked around his hips, creating a good deal of friction below his belt. Eren clamped his legs tighter.

“Wait.” Levi cracked his legs open easily by pressing his elbows into Eren’s inner thighs. It felt like a charley horse shooting up him. Eren groaned. It felt good. Levi sat back on his heels and gave him a curious look. “We’ve been sweating at the dojo all day. We’re showering first.”

“Yeah, of course.” Eren sat up, closing his legs. The gi bottoms were loose, but not loose enough to not tent.

“You can use my bathroom down here. Cloths and towels are in the top drawer. Mouthwash is under the sink. And use the little paper cups to take out of it. Don’t just drink it from the bottle.”

***

Eren tried not to think while he was showering because he wasn’t sure how he ended up here. Knowing that the bar of soap he rubbed along himself was the same Levi used daily was a good distraction from wondering why he was here now. Since the soap smelled like Levi, it wasn’t hard to image it as Levi’s hand rubbing over his chest and sliding down past his navel.

Eren turned the water off, patted himself down with a fluffy towel, and wrapped it around his waist. It felt a bit odd to be standing in Levi’s room wearing only the towel, but he guessed getting back into his dirty gi would be a turn off. He felt self-conscious when Levi appeared, fully clothed in fresh sweatpants and a T-shirt. Maybe Eren misunderstood. Maybe the kiss _was_ a technique. As far as he knew, only eye gouging and groin shots weren’t allowed in a professional match.

Eren walked towards him. “I didn’t get dressed because my clothes—”

Mid-step on the last stair, Levi ripped his shirt off with one hand and was latched onto Eren’s mouth as if 15 minutes hadn’t passed. Levi pushed him by the hips towards the bed. He removed the towel so fast it snapped and Eren couldn’t be sure, but he thought Levi swiped his foot to trip him into bed.

When Levi kissed down his throat, Eren found an opportunity to speak. “So, what do you like?”

Eren liked to start sex off with open communication. Levi seemed to like to start with sucking dick. Eren had no complaints, and even if he did, he couldn’t form more than two syllable sentences that consisted mainly of “oh” and “fuck”.

Levi kneeled on the flooring, taking him to the base and running his hand along Eren’s thigh. Eren sat up on his forearms to watch. Levi’s damp bangs flicked him as he bobbed his head. Levi gripped his thigh hard, pressing his thumb into that same spot he hit to throw Eren’s legs off. Eren gasped and arched his back as his leg spasmed.

“That’s a happy noise, right?” Levi asked.

Eren decided direct communication was best and shoved his tongue down Levi’s throat. Levi crawled over his body as Eren guided him by the head up onto the bed. Eren pressed on Levi’s ass and ground into his hips, the drawstrings of Levi’s sweatpants digging into precise spots. Normally, Eren would check if something was okay before doing it, but Levi was barely giving him enough air for basic bodily functions. He slipped a hand into the seat of Levi’s pants and ran a finger along his rim. Levi broke away long enough for Eren to stick his fingers in his mouth and slip his hand back into Levi’s pants. Levi pressed into Eren’s fingers a handful of times before breaking away to grab lube and condoms from underneath his bed.

“You okay with going in me then?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, I am, but do you want to talk about it first? I like rough play done to me, but on the insertive end, I try to be gentle and—”

“Eren, this is a fairly typical Tuesday for me,” he said, rolling the condom down Eren and lubing him up. He surprised Eren though by patting his cheek and leaving a couple luby fingerprints. “You’re a thoughtful brat, though.”

Levi rolled onto the bed and Eren helped him pull his pants off. Levi didn’t really need it, but Eren sucked him off while prepping him. Levi was a tranquil body of water compared to Eren. He didn’t buck or pant, but Eren was validated when he’d see Levi’s abs ripple or pelvic floor tighten.

Levi relaxed quickly and was already getting some pleasure solely from riding Eren’s fingers. He had his eyes closed and was mussing up his own hair. He was lost enough in sensation that when Eren ran a thumb along his cheekbone, he jumped and opened his eyes.

Eren asked. “Are you ready for me to go in?”

“Go.”

Eren kissed him long and slow. Levi seemed confused by the kiss as he didn’t respond at first. Eventually, he pressed back and locked his fingers in Eren’s hair. He pulled Eren’s head back by his roots and gave him a final peck. “Okay, now go. Fucking sap.”

Eren lifted Levi’s hips to line him up. He slowly pressed his cock into him and let Levi adjust before moving. While he built up a gentle rhythm, he traced the muscles around Levi’s hips. If there was a part of the human body he found more attractive than an undercut, it was prominent or well-cut hips.

Once they were well on their way, Eren relaxed. He could take pain like candy. He couldn’t take the guilt of hurting someone else though. Levi was quiet and let Eren know he was having fun by wrapping his legs around his torso to pull him in deeper and closer. Eren was forehead to forehead with Levi, pumping into him with his whole body. He slipped a hand between them to help Levi along, but Levi pushed it away.

“If it’s alright with you,” Levi said, “I’d prefer you to suck me off after.”

Erin let out a heavy breath. “Yeah, of course.”

Eren couldn’t believe they were doing this, that he was actually in Levi’s bed and struggling to breathe as he buried his face in Levi’s shoulder. It took the better part of a year for Levi to even talk to him like a friend and not a student. From the way Levi would dodge, nimble and lean, to the way he would strike like lightning, fast and fleeting, he didn’t seem like the type to enter into a complex situation without thought and an exit strategy. Them getting involved like this, even if this was just casual sex, would be a risk, right? They would still have to work together at the dojo afterwards.

“Eren.”

“Yeah, I’m close.”

Levi gave Eren’s ass a squeeze that surely left fingernail indents. “Finish strong.”

Levi braced his hands against the wall and Eren dug his toes into the mattress, coming with a final thrust and riding it out with a couple pulses as he gasped into Levi’s neck. Eren was mindful of the condom, but pulled himself out swiftly.

“On your back, please,” Levi said. Eren would take time later to muse over how Levi became politer when he was most in need. He was leaking a bit and probably anxious to bury his cock somewhere warm in a chilly basement. While Eren propped up the pillows behind his head, Levi sat on his chest and rode the space between Eren’s pecs. When Eren was comfy, he tapped Levi’s flanks and put a hand on his lower back to guide Levi into his mouth.

Levi posted a hand on either side of Eren’s head and began rolling his hips. His cock didn’t even come parallel with Eren's molars. Levi had a forceful personality, but he didn’t lacking empathy. Eren pressed his palm into Levi’s tailbone to let him know he could go deeper, but he seemed to have a bit more longevity than Eren originally thought. He continued rolling into Eren’s mouth. Eren watched his ribs expand and collapse more noticeably now.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi whispered, picking up the pace and ghosting the back of Erin’s throat. The first time he full-on hit the back of his throat, Eren gagged loudly and Levi pulled away.

“No, no, keep going.” Eren ran a hand along Levi’s thigh. “I’ll tap if it’s too much, so go all in.”

“Okay.”

Levi moved quickly and his rhythm was fragmenting. Eren jumped a bit in surprise whenLevi thumped his fist on the wall. He was close now. His teeth were gritting and eyes screwed tight. Eren had had many lovers before, most of which were firecracker personalities. Levi was one of the few reserved partners he’d had and there was something Eren found mesmerizing in watching him lose composure.

Levi unexpectedly pulled out and began rubbing himself off with his other hand ready to catch his seed. Eren guessed that Levi didn’t want to come in his mouth without asking, and he would have done the dance of asking “Would you like to come inside my mouth?”, “Why, yes, good sir”, “Alright, door’s open”, but Levi was on the verge.

“Here.” Eren sat up, brushed Levi’s hands away, and took him in his mouth again.

“I’m going to come, Eren,” Levi panted. “You sure?”

Eren didn’t want to break away to speak. He locked eyes with Levi and dragged the sides of his cheeks and tongue from base to tip.

“Fuck _me_ then.”

Levi railed into him with renewed energy. He grabbed the wall with one hand and a fistful of Eren’s hair with the other. It hurt just right. Levi was buried so deep in his mouth that when he came most of it hit the back of his throat and missed his tongue. What Eren did taste was salt. It made sense since they were a dehydrated after exercising. Eren was able to hold back his gag reflex until Levi stopped twitching in his mouth and then dragged his tongue one last time up his length.

Levi fell over onto his back next to him, his abdomen still roiling. Levi tossed an arm over his eyes, which gave Eren the chance to discreetly wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. He got the feeling Levi didn’t care for mess, even if it was his own.

Between breaths, Levi got out, “Go use more mouthwash. Grab a couple cloths. Wet them down and bring them here. Warm water, please.”

Eren did as asked, adding in only the extra step of removing his condom and dropping it in the trash before returning. Eren wiped himself down as he walked back. Levi’s breathing was back to normal and he had one knee bent up. Eren wondered if he was hurting from Eren thrusting into him. He still had his arm over his eyes.

Eren sat on the edge of the bed closest to Levi. “You okay?”

Levi turned his head to the side enough for Eren to see one eye, barely open and even less awake. “That was a good fuck.”

Levi took a cloth and wiped the front of himself. Eren insisted on helping him around the back in part because Levi was low on energy, but more so to see if he had hurt him. Levi was a bit swollen, but didn’t look bruised.

“Admiring your handiwork, newbie?” Levi asked.

“I’m just making sure you’re okay.” Eren ran a hand from Levi’s bottom to his shoulder and back down again.

“Even if I wasn’t, what could you do after the fact?”

“Feel guilty and apologize.” Eren held his breath. He shouldn’t make assumptions. _Levi is a person and decides whom he shares his body with_. But he also seemed to like straight talk. “Learn for next time.”

Levi let out a slow breath that trickled into a laugh. “Fair.”

Since Eren came down to the basement, the blood in his head had been rushing. He hadn’t noticed how quiet the house was and how much louder the rain sounded on the small window above them. Levi was falling asleep.

“Should I head out?” Eren asked.

“That’s your decision to make.” His words were slurring with drowsiness. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

Eren felt ever so slightly crestfallen. They didn’t owe each other anything. Yes, they were dojo mates and being more than fuck buddies could ruin their ability to work together, but Eren was fond of Levi. He liked when Levi wanted him around and he liked being around him. But now didn’t feel right for them to have that conversation. Eren’s mind was just about made to get up and dressed when Levi added, “But if you do stay the night, know that I’ll have to kick you out early tomorrow.”

Levi uncovered his face. “I have a fight tomorrow.”

Eren blinked. “You do? Already?”

“It’s just to get my name out there. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is.” Eren straightened Levi’s hair. Despite missing the bottom layer, it was thick. “I should head out and let you get some sleep. Can I kiss you goodbye?”

“You used mouthwash?”

“An entire paper cup full.”

“Come here.”

Eren leaned over him, kissing him and rubbing the fuzz at the nape of his neck. It had been fun, both failing to learn jiu-jitsu and successfully getting each other off.

“Just stay the night.” Levi had his hand on the back of Eren’s neck. “I don’t usually sleep more than a couple hours at a time anyway.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Eren’s emotions roosted happily in his chest as he crawled beneath the covers. He wasn’t sure whether Levi was a cuddler or at the very least okay sleeping close. He didn’t want to bug him when tired. Eren was starting to come down from the nerves and testosterone. The rain was soothing and he was spent.

“I don’t like sleeping flush up against someone unless I know they’re not a sweater,” Levi turned over to face him. “I’d put my leg between yours though, like a body pillow.”

“Sounds like a good deal to me.” Eren ran his toes along Levi’s calf. The last thing he saw was Levi’s eyes, the thinest of slivers, playing chicken with him to be the last awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ride was a good one. If you thought so, toss a kudos to your writer and maybe a comment if you have the time :)


End file.
